


Final Conversations

by Hell_I_Dont_Know



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_I_Dont_Know/pseuds/Hell_I_Dont_Know
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Conversations

"I'm glad at least one of you know when to give up."

Lapis Lazuli looked up to see Peridot standing outside her cell, fiddling around on her touch screen and purposely not looking at Lapis. She had been standing out there for awhile, Lapis was glad one of them had enough courage to break the suffocating silence. "What do you mean by that?" Lapis asked, knowing full well what Peridot had meant. "Oh you know the other prisoners are being horribly disruptive, the small blue one wont stop singing and its agitating Jasper beyond anything else, the small red one keeps changing between banging on the walls and yelling and huddling on the floor crying to herself and then there is the purple one and the white one who are constantly hurtling insults my way whenever I walk past, and then The Steven is still unconscious from the fight earlier, but The Steven is the reason I'm taking us back to the Homeworld instead of restarting the Kindergarten like I was instructed." Peridot reported bitterly, occasionally switching between two security feeds on her screen. 

Lapis kept silent, feeling like saying anything else would bring Peridot's anger upon her. The green gem had never been good at handling situations when they didn't go her way. 

After a few minutes of the relapsed silence Peridot closed her screen and took a few steps closer to Lapis's cell. Lapis pretended not to notice and kept her chin tucked into her knees. "Why'd you do this Lapis?" Peridot asked and Lapis froze, the sadness in Peridot's voice the last thing she had expected. "Why did I do what?" Lapis murmured, earning her a sigh from Peridot. "You'd think you would have enough common sense not to antagonize the one who controls the settings in your cell." Lapis heard Peridot getting up and in a sudden burst of emotion Lapis spun around to face the force-field and the sight of Peridot walking away and shouted, "wait!" Peridot shot a look over her shoulder and stopped. "You didn't need to yell." She chided. Lapis, mortified at what she had just done, nodded slowly and focused on her hands fiddling with the fabric of her skirt. Peridot walked back over to Lapis's cell and looked down at the once cheerful gem. "Are you going to answer my question or do you just want me here to distract you from answering it for yourself?" Peridot interrogated, eyes narrowing. 

"He was nice to me okay, he was nice and I just didn't want to see him get hurt." Lapis confessed, her hands clutching her skirt tighter. "You lied outright to a high ranking official in the-" "I know it was stupid okay Peridot, I know it was stupid!" "They were suspicious but it wasn't certain Lapis. Yellow Diamond knew that you had had contact with the planet Earth but no one could prove anything. _That's why they sent you here._ So what did you do? You confirmed the accusations. You're a traitor to the Homeworld."Peridot spat the last sentence with disgust and threw her arms in the air. Lapis flinched. "You had been missing for so long and then you're suddenly back and I was so pathetically excited about your return and it turns out you've become a traitor." "Peridot, if you'd let me explain." Lapis pleaded. "No you had your chance to explain! You had an entire trip from the Homeworld to Earth to explain and you spent it  _ignoring_ me and hiding away, and at first I thought you just didn't know how to start a conversation with me after so long, after all it has been years since we last saw each other and we both have changed a lot since... back then, but now I see the real reason why!" "That isn't the reason!" "Well what is then?" Peridot yelled, losing her temper and stamping her foot down. Both gems looked at each other with wide eyes before Peridot stood up straighter and cleared her throat. "Please enlighten me." She asked in her normal tone and composure. 

"I didn't want you to get hurt." "Oh how noble." "It's true. I knew nothing good would happen on this trip and that I'd more likely than not return home like this... It's nice talking to you again Peridot." "Flattery won't get you anything." "I know." 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Have you been dancing with any other gems lately?" Lapis asked gingerly, curiosity finally winning over. Peridot scoffed. "No I haven't, I've been too busy working for Yellow Diamond to worry about mundane things like that." Lapis couldn't help but smile. "Well that's too bad." "I'm sure it is." Peridot sighed and sat down next to the force-field. "I'm really sorry for just disappearing.." Lapis said quietly. Peridot shoulders shook, "you should be you know. I couldn't find you and I looked and I even asked if anyone had seen you when the Kindergarten collapsed for the final time. No one had seen you and they told me that you were either dead or a traitor and all this time I just wouldn't believe it. I just didn't believe it and I looked and I looked and I looked until they forced me to leave, I spent the final three days of the Earth Campaign looking for you and I was just so pathetic! So utterly pathetic and I just never believed it and then all of a sudden you just show up out of the blue and I find out they were right, they were all right, you were a traitor!" "I wasn't a traitor, I was a prisoner! The Rebels cracked my gem and trapped me in this horrible mirror and I still would've been there if Steven hadn't helped me!" Peridot stared agape at Lapis. "They...they broke your...gem?" "Okay so that's why I lied, Steven helped me so I tried to help him. It was the least I could do!" Lapis continued, ignoring Peridot's question. 

"You've been kept prisoner by the Rebels this entire time?" Peridot asked. "Yes, I told Yellow Diamond this when I returned, she said she would pass the information along to you and Jasper." Peridot quickly opened her screen and started scrolling. "I never received this information, Jasper was most likely the one informed and then she just never bothered to forward the details of your time on Earth to me. Urgh that's so irritating, I'm captaining the ship, I should know all the details!" "Peridot, it's okay you know now." "I didn't know before!" "Well you couldn't help that could you?" Peridot paused, "...no" she admitted. "See, it's fine stop getting so flustered." "I am not getting flustered." "Yes you are. I can see your face heating up." "You're so irritating." "Well doesn't that hurt." Lapis teased. "I honestly hope it does." "I'm just playing with you Peridot." "...I know. It's nice again, after all this time." Lapis smiled.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"...What are we going to do Peridot?" Lapis finally asked the question that had been searing in the back of her mind. Peridot hated how hopeless the question had sounded. "The only thing we can do, we go back to the Homeworld and report you, the other gems and The Steven-" "it's just 'Steven'" "and ...Steven to Yellow Diamond and she'll decide your sentences. What you can do is just continue being a good prisoner and give nothing else for Jasper and I to stack against you in the trial. It might lighten your consequences." "Do you honestly think that would work?" "I can't think of any other solutions." Peridot admitted. "Look Peridot, I-" "Would you shut up with the constant singing you useless scum!" Jasper's shouts interrupted the easy quiet the rest of the ship seemed to settle in. Peridot rose suddenly, closing her screen down as she stood. "I should probably go do something about that." Lapis frowned, "yeah you should." "I'm also going to go see if I can convince Jasper to let us return back to Earth and work on re-starting the Kindergarten." "Just don't get yourself locked up in one of these cells too, okay?" "Please, I'm much too smart for that."Peridot said. Lapis shrugged in an exaggerated way. 

"I'll try my best, but there are no guarantees...I'm sorry Lapis." "You'll try your best." Was Peridot's assurance as she walked down the hall towards a different section of cell blocks.  As Lapis watched Peridot leave the feelings of loneliness, dread, fear and sadness slowly crept up until Peridot was gone from sight and Lapis was left cold, returning to her original huddled position, resting her face in her knees and breathing into the skirt fabric.

 

All she could do was sit, wait and do her best to not gain any more negative attention.

Just sit, and wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so close to finishing as 'All she could do was sit, wait and try not to infuriate.'


End file.
